Future DragonBall
by Luna Clo Shadows the Sayain
Summary: Okay, this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me... TrunksXOC and maybe a few more...
1. New Sayain: Friend or Foe?

Dragon Ball Z

My version! XD.

Luna Clo Shadows the Sayain

Luna Clo Shadows the Sayain: Ello! Well, this is my first DBZ fanfic, sooo…try to go easy on me, kk? And just so you know: All flames WILL be used to roast marshmallows! Mmm…Marshmallows…

Trunks: …And you pulled me in here because…?

LCSS: …Vegeta is the strongest Sayain around!

Trunks: …Are you okay today? You have actually spoken to Dad with respect…

Vegeta: Yea… She hasn't even called me 'Prince of the jackasses'…She is indeed a strange creature…

LCS: …I LOVE YOU TRUNKS!!! Glomps Trunks 

Trunks: There. That's more normal.

Vegeta: For gods sake, man! Have you no Sayain Pride?!

Goku: Ah, sweet love.

Gohan: …Okay, since no one's going to do it, I'll say the disclaimer. LCS does not, nor ever will own DBZ or it's characters, other than Luna herself. As a matter of fact, I do not even think she owns her own pride…

LCS: …I COULD OWN IT ONE DAY!! Backhands Vegeta

Vegeta: WTF?!

Gohan & Goku: barely controlled laughter

Vegeta: Your next, Kakerott!

Goten: Pffffft. I really don't see what she sees in slapping you, Vegeta…\

New Sayain: Friend or Foe?

Trunks was training, being back in his own time had caused him to feel the need to get stronger. In his fury, he punched a few trees in, turning on a near-by boulder and blowing it to pieces with a satisfied smirk. Before he could do any more attacks, he twitched, sensing a menacing Ki wave coming closer…

CRASH! Trunks swiftly moved, dodging only seconds before something crashed into the ground were he had been. An unearthly howl rose from the crater as a body slowly emerged from the ground.

'_Wha…what kind of creature is it?_' He thought, creeping closer while drawing out his sword while the figure emerged from the crater.

But, the 'creature' was only a girl.

A little bit shorter than Trunks, she had long gold colored hair that went near her rear, bright aqua eyes, and a gold colored tail complete with fox ears on her head. She wore a black tee with one sleeve missing, and the bottom about three inches below her breasts was gone, a long sleeves fishnet shirt showing her beautifully shaped body well. She wore a pair of slightly baggy black pants with red trim, a chain looping around her waist like a lasso. It was obvious she was a Super Sayain. She coughed up some blood, and then fell to her knees, coughing more. Blood seeped from her head, a wound showing through her long hair.

Trunks was about to step forward and help her, but she suddenly looked up at the sky and snarled as another figure emerged.

The figure was the same height as Trunks, same facial features as the girl, except this one was not wounded. You couldn't see what he wore, for he had on a black cape. He laughed evilly, sending chills up and down the young Saying's spine.

"**Luna, Luna, Luna. Didn't I tell you it was pointless to fight me? Now, be a good little Sayain Demon and come to me. I promise that me absorbing your power won't hurt…a lot."** The creature laughed again. But the girl, whom was presumably Luna, got up shakily, blood seeping through her lips.

She turned toward the other who had landed near her and snarled, "I won't let you, Shade!"

She charged, her eyes glowing with hate. Shade laughed, then disappeared and reappeared in front of Luna, kicking her in the stomach. She choked, blood seeping from her mouth, then flew back. But Shade appeared behind her, kicking her in the back and forcing her to the ground, were he kicked her twice, leaving her crippled. Her hair changed back to a dark black, as did her ears and tail. Shade grabbed a handful of her hair, lifting her up like a kitten, his eyes gleaming. Suddenly, a ball of energy shot Shade in the back, making him drop Luna. Trunks stood in a fighting stance, gathering up his Ki to attack.

Shade simply smirked.

"**I will give you three weeks. Once I return, if you are not strong enough, I will take you alive, and then force you to watch all of these humans die painfully while I consume your power. Three weeks, love."** He laughed again, Throwing up dust at her and disappearing, his power soon gone as well.

Trunks began to move only after he was certain Shade was gone.

"Wh…why me? …Why can't he…just go…away…!" She cried out painfully, picking her self up to her knees, holding her stomach as blood seeped through her fingers.

She coughed, crimson droplets cascading to the ground, and then seemed to notice Trunks. He swallowed, looking into her sapphire eyes. "What do…you want…Sayain?" She said with obvious pain, standing up. Trunks quickly caught her as she began to fall again, and held her still. "You don't need to be moving! Your wounds are far too great." He said, scanning her for any obvious injuries, his blue eyes quickly measuring up how long she could last. But it was hard to tell, due to how many wounds she had. She tried to pull away, but he picked her up, holding her under her legs and behind her back. She growled slightly, her eyes closing as she leaned her head on his chest. He felt so warm!

"What are you…doing? Shade will…kill you for…he-Ngh!" She grunted in pain and tensed her body shaking as pain shot through her whole body. Finally, she stopped, resting her head against his chest and offering no more resistance.

"Good. Now just relax and you won't hurt any more." Trunks said, trying to calm her. She sighed, calming down. Trunks began to fly, going slow, yet still gaining ground to his house.

"…Who are you? And were are you taking me?" She asked, her voice heavy with sleep. Trunks sighed.

"My name is Trunks Briefs, and I am taking you somewhere safe." The girl grew quiet, her eyes slowly closing.

"Thank you. My name is Luna Shadows, by the way." She fell asleep, snoring softly. Trunks simply nodded, his mind racing.

'_Shadows? Aren't they supposed to be and extinct Clan?'_ His thoughts continued as they made their way towards the Briefs House.

LCSS: He he he!

Trunks: Your going to do this on every chapter, aren't you?

LCSS: Yup! Anyways, reviews, please!

Trunks: Hey, Luna…Why do you act so…different?

LCSS: …PINECONE!

Vegeta: She truly is a stupid one.

Goku: I would think so…  
LCSS: …Goku! Fetch! Throws a stick

Goku: YAY! Chases after stick

LCSS: Mehwa ha ha ha ha!

Trunks: Oh, god no…you didn't take your meds, did you?

LCSS: …Maaaaybeeeee… Shifty eyes

Trunks: …GRAB HER!

LCSS: Eep! Runs away

Vegeta: Fires a ki blast after her, blasting her away

LCSS: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Disappears

Trunks: What did you do that for?!

Vegeta: …She was annoying, that's why. DO NOT QUESTION YOUR ELDERS!!

Trunks: Sighs and grabs LCSS's med bottle Lets go find her…

Goku: Comes back and finds everybody gone were dif everyody o? (Translation: Were did everybody go?)


	2. Can we keep her?

LCSS: You guys are still here? Poor you, having to read my horrible fanfics…Shakes head sadly

Trunks: Luna, look. You got a review.

LCSS: NANI?! YAAAAY!!! Glomps reviewer and gives them a Trunks plushy Thank you so much! You reviews mean so much to meeeeeee!!!! Cries The Trunks plushy will only be given out to the top twenty reviewers! After that, I shall have to find another Trunks object…

Trunks: … …And what exactly do you have in mind?

LCSS: …REVIEWER POLL! DO you think Trunks wears boxers, briefs, (Snicker) or…goes commando!

Trunks: Palm on forehead Do you insist on embarrassing me in such ways?

LCSS: Yesh.

Trunks: … …Grabs her neck and forces a pill down her throat SWALLOW!!

LCSS: GRACK!! NE- Swallows and passes out

Vegeta: …Pokes her with a sharp stick Well, damn. If I'd known that was all it took to kill her, I would have done that sooner! Continues poking her with the stick

Trunks: Uh…dad? She's not dead…just faking it…

LCSS: Next time on the reviewer poll, we shall see if Vegeta wears Boxers, briefs, thongs, or goes commando! What DOES he wear under all that spandex?

Vegeta: … … …Continues poking her with a stick

Goku: Walks in and grins at Luna Hah! I get to do the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Luna Clo Shadows the Sayain does not, nor ever will own DBZ or any of its related characters. If she did, god have mercy on us… Yet, and we forgot to say this in the beginning, she does own Luna, and if you use her in your other stories, she will come after you. After Vegeta quits poking her with the sharp stick.

Vegeta: NEVER!

**Ch2: Can we keep her?**

"_Mom, I didn't know what to do! She just came out of the sky, and this guy was after her!"_

"_Trunks Briefs! She is a Shadows Warrior! I will not have her here!" _A shrill woman's voice cried, waking Luna from her sleep. She stirred stiffly, bandages stopping her from moving much, flicking her ears and tail.

"Mom, shh! You're going to wake her." Trunks voice said calmly, soothing the agitated woman. Luna decided to feign sleep, rolling over and snoring softly.

"Trunks, she can't stay. Do you know anything about Shadows Warriors?" The woman asked, her tone quiet, yet still shrill.

"Not much. Only that, with the right person, they would give up their life to save them, and that they are extremely powerful…" Trunks paused. "And that they are intent on killing all Sayain's…"

"…Trunks, she has to go." The woman said. Luna could hear, no feel Trunks jerk his head up.

"Mom, that man, he said that in three weeks, if she wasn't strong enough, he would absorb her power, and kill everyone here." Trunks stated, going for his last resort.

This only frightened the woman even further. "More reason she can't stay! Trunks, she could kill you! Your half-Sayain! I can't accept a Sayain-hunter here!" Trunks shifted uncomfortably, and Luna realized she was lying with her head in his lap, a pillow fluffed comfortably under her head.

'…_I do believe I wouldn't want to kill some one whom has saved me, and at the same time, looks kinda cute…'_ Luna thought, turning slightly red. But she twitched in her mind, becoming confused. _'Wait…cute?! I am a Shadows Warrior! I cannot become infatuated with someone!'_ that instantly cleared her mind, leaving it clear.

"…I can promise to train her." He proposed. Luna heard the woman sigh in exasperation.

"Oh, and when you finish training her, what will she do then? Kill you with her new power, that's what! Think, Trunks, think!" Trunks simply sighed, not giving in. Luna finally decided to step up.

"Woman, Sayain, I too, am half-Sayain. I have no wish to hunt them, for how can I hunt my own brethren?" Luna sighed, getting up. She growled slightly when pain laced through her, and Trunks put a hand on her shoulder, forcing her to lay back down.

"I can stand just fine, Sayain." She growled, but lay still. She glanced over at the blue-haired woman, sighing. "You don't believe me. Fine, Mrs. Briefs, right? Here." Luna proffered her arm for the woman, who looked suspiciously at it.

"…Blood test?" Mrs. Briefs asked, eyes widening. Luna nodded. Apparently, the woman knew how much the Shadows valued their blood, and here she was, giving it up.

"Don't get so worked up over it, just take the blood before I faint. I hate needles." Luna sighed, rolling her head over so as to not see what the woman would do.

She heard Mrs. Briefs leave, and then come back, and she felt Trunks hold her arm still, and then the needle as it entered. She jumped, but Trunks held her arm still, talking to her calmly.

"It's not going to be that long, promise." Luna simply snorted, glaring at the upholstery with all her living wrath. Just when she was about to Ki-blast everyone away from her, the needle left her skin. She turned, growling as she got up, standing shakily.

"Exactly how much blood do you need for a freaking blood test, woman?!" She growled, but Mrs. Briefs simply held up two vials, which were filled with a black-red-gold liquid. Luna stared closely at it, confused.

"This is part of your power. Your power is so strong, it literally runs through your veins. The black is your Shadows power, gold Sayain power, and red, your blood heritage." She held up two more vials, this time red with her regular blood, and held the other two to Trunks. "Here, take these. This contains a bit of her power, and used right, could make someone invincible for a short period of time."

Trunks looked at his mother, eyes bright. "So…can we keep her?" He laughed as Luna glared at him, and then weakly slugged his arm. Mrs. Briefs looked thoughtful for a moment, and then nodded. "Yes. She can stay." Luna snorted.

"What next, you gonna get me my own collar and bowl? I can tell you this much: I won't share with any other bitch, and I refuse to wear pink." She snorted playfully, Trunks laughing.

Mrs. Briefs smiled, not hearing her son laugh like that in a long while.She began to leave, and then turned to Luna, her face cold, but eyes bright.

"And by the way, my name is Bulma, not 'woman'." Luna snorted, but bowed to her while Bulma left. It hitting her only split second after Bulma left.

"B-Bulma?! The one who actually _tamed_ Prince Vegeta?!" It occurred to her just how close to death she could have been.

Trunks just sighed. "Yea. Now, lets go outside. The sun is out." Luna nodded, wishing to get out quickly.

They stepped outside, Luna yawning and stretching, much like a panther, relieved to be outside. She sniffed the air, looking at how destroyed the surrounding area looked. "…" She closed her eyes, tail moving slowly from one side to another as her ears pivoted slowly.

"…Androids?" She asked. Trunks jumped, startled at how she knew. "Y-Yea. But how?" Luna snorted, beginning to stretch. "Easy. A high chemical balance suggests that a type of android came, or maybe more than one, at one time, using enough electrodes to leave behind a scent as clear as day." Trunks nodded slowly, realizing that Luna was not only looks and strength.

(A/N: I guessed at some of this, as you can tell. We were studying electrodes in class, and I brought up the question, "What about an android? Could something happen if it was destroyed, like traces of it left behind?" He looked at me, and then said, word for word, "Have you been watching that 'DragonBall stuff? My son watches that too…I wish he wouldn't though. It will ruin his mind…" But he explained it to me, lol. My teach explained A LOT more than what I put, though, lol.)

Trunks decided that he needed to know more about Luna before offering to train her. "So, you're a Shadows Warrior, hai?" Luna nodded, stretching one leg, and then turned to the other, alternating. (A/N: Like Goku does, ya know?)

"Hai. They began to train me to destroy the Sayain race when I was only two." She flicked her ears, glancing up at Trunks, her tail swishing slightly to and fro.

"So, what…well…" He paused, unsure of how to put his question. Luna sighed, used to being asked bluntly. Apparently, Trunks was not the sort who would want to hurt someone's feelings intentionally.

"What am I?" She said, standing. Trunks nodded. "I am a half-Sayain, half-Demon mix. Retarded, if you ask me." She flicked her tail, growling slightly. "I am a fox mix, just so you know. Not a cat. Not a dog. Fox." She held her ears and tail proudly.

Trunks nodded, suppressing the urge to laugh at Luna, whom was putting what he thought to be way too much emphasis on 'Fox'. He turned around, looking at the partially destroyed landscape. "So, are you a princess, or-" Trunks was interrupted by a howl behind him. He whirled around, hand on the hilt of his sword. He stopped, staring wide-eyed at Luna. "What the…"

Trunks: …Cliffhanger…

LCSS: …La da da de da da da.

Trunks: Oh, crap no…

LCSS: La da da de da da da…

Trunks: No…please no…

LCSS: La da da de da, la da da da de da, la da de la da da da daaa…

Trunks: Stuffs ears with cotton balls

LCSS: Dances with a def Trunks and sings 'Be my lover wanna be my lover!' (If you now the song, tell me and you can get a free Trunks, Vegeta, and Goku plushy! Holds them up XD)

Trunks: GRAAAHHH!! I CAN STILL HEAR THE MUSIC!!!

LCSS: Looking' back on all those times we spent together, you ought a know by now, that you ought a know by now that you wanna be my love ah!

Trunks: Faints

LCSS: Mehwa ha ha ha…Next time, you shall meet my friends, Nichole, whom shall NOT be used in any other story, or I shall kill you, and she will help, And Darky! lol.


End file.
